


Max Don't Have Sex With Your Ex

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: E-Rotic (music band)
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mocking, Murder, Shooting, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Я ведь предупреждала тебя, Макс.





	Max Don't Have Sex With Your Ex

Её шикарная причёска растрепалась, маникюр потрескался, тушь потекла с ресниц, а ярко-красная помада была успешно съедена в результате нервных покусываний губ; шпильки с ног она тоже скинула ради маневренности, да и платье сегодня на ней было простое — чёрное мини, которое она уже не раз надевала, выходя в свет. Но это всё было неважно, ведь Линда не задолжала никому безупречный внешний вид, тем более Максу. Кто вообще Макс по сравнению с ней?..  
  
В данный момент он сидел перед Линдой, намертво привязанный к стулу и с заклеенным ртом, и отчаянно пытался пошевелиться, тем самым напоминая амёбу. Макс — непримечательный парень, низенький, не очень-то мускулистый, и выделяла его лишь хитрая улыбка в сочетании с самоуверенностью. Как она могла купиться на такое? Как она могла думать, что он достоин её? Как она всё время терпела его идиотские отмазки? «Милая, я просто запутался, не грусти, я люблю тебя, правда, это было всего один раз, больше такого не повторится»… тьфу! У неё ещё миллион поклонников, у неё есть Фриц, Фред, Ник, Уильям и прочие, с кем можно начать отношения, ну или просто хорошо провести время вечерком. А этот Макс только раздражающе выпучил глаза, мыча что-то сквозь скотч. Линда резко приставила к его виску дуло пистолета, тем самым заставив его мычать и дёргаться ещё больше.  
  
— Заткнись, Макс, — холодно произнесла она, но Макс её проигнорировал. Тогда она рявкнула: — Заткнись, сволочь!  
  
И Макс замер, тупо смотря на неё с диким возмущением; однако он, казалось, был готов заплакать. Линда удовлетворённо улыбнулась, прижимая пистолет к его голове ещё сильнее.  
  
— Знаешь, Макс, я себя вообще-то не на помойке нашла. Посмотри, где я и где ты. Я, чёрт возьми, королева. А ты? Ты просто конченный мудак.  
  
Тонкая рука вцепилась в короткие чёрные волосы Макса и рывком потянула их вверх; из глаз Макса брызнули слёзы.  
  
— Думал, я вечно буду бегать за тобой и уговаривать тебя вылезти из постели твоей бывшей? Да?  
  
Голос Линды был полон злобы. Макс, конечно, не мог ей ответить, но он, будучи крайне болтливым по своей натуре, всё равно попытался ей что-то сказать сквозь скотч. Вышло только невнятное мычание, которое ещё больше разозлило Линду. Она на время убрала пистолет от его головы, а затем, собрав в кулак всю свою злобу и горечь, врезала ему.  
  
_Удар._  
  
Ещё удар.  
  
Ещё сильнее.  
  
За всю боль.  
  
За все бессонные ночи.  
  
За все пролитые слёзы.  
  
Она в упоении избивала его мерзкую рожу, резко хватала за подбородок и выдергивала ему волосы, сохраняя, тем не менее, долю хладнокровия — нельзя было надолго отбрасывать в сторону оружие и увлекаться. Всё-таки Линда была недостаточно сильна, чтобы, если Макс вдруг освободится, защитить себя и задержать его, да и действительно живописно разукрасить его она не могла. Но было довольно и этого ощущения власти: теперь она — хозяйка ситуации, теперь она имела грязного изменщика. Как она могла так изводить себя из-за него? Линда, наконец, поняла, что была для Макса не более чем секс-игрушкой, и такой же была для него бывшая девушка и, возможно, другие девушки, с которыми он то и дело шлялся. Глупый Макс, отвратительный Макс, ничтожный Макс. Она ведь предупреждала его.  
  
Наконец, когда ей надоело бить его голыми руками, она слегка отстранилась. Макс дрожал, жмурился от слёз, из его носа текла кровь. Ну до чего же он жалкий, так по-глупому попался своей девушке в собственном доме и так по-глупому теперь сдохнет!   
  
Линда сжала в руке пистолет и сказала:  
  
— Скажешь что-нибудь напоследок, Макс?  
  
И, не дожидаясь реакции, оторвала скотч с его лица, отчего Макс моментально заорал. Раздражает, раздражает, просто невыносимо!.. Макс вновь оказался под дулом пистолета. Он покорно замолк, выпучивая глаза. Затем подрагивающим, но всё ещё самодовольным голосом выдал самую глупую фразу на свете:  
  
— А ты не подумала о моей бывшей? Она расстроится…  
  
_Щелчок затвора._  
  
Грохот выстрела.  
  
Брызги крови на стене.  
  
И больше ни одного лживого слова в её жизни.  
  
— Эх, Макс, говорила же я тебе, — тяжело вздохнула Линда, глядя на труп с разнесённой башкой, — не спи со своей бывшей, это тебе же хуже сделает, жизнь усложнит.  
  
Она опустила оружие и неспешно отошла от места преступления, чтобы присесть на диван — всё-таки этот день выдался очень напряжённым.  
  
— Ну, вот видишь, к чему это привело, — вновь прошептала она в пустоту, — теперь я должна думать, куда твоё грёбанное тело девать. Есть предложения?  
  
Макс, конечно, не мог ей ответить.


End file.
